Fabric treating appliances such as washing machines typically operate to clean fabric by placing the fabric in contact with cleaning fluid such as soapy water, and providing relative motion between the clothes and the fluid. Commonly a fabric mover such as an agitator provides mechanical energy to a load of fabric immersed in the cleaning fluid by agitating the load in a manner that both jostles the fabric in the fluid and circulates the fluid through the fabric. A fabric treating appliance for home use can perform a select programmed series of operations on fabric placed in a basket or drum located within the interior of the appliance. The programmed operations can comprise a plurality of steps in a select sequence. One or more dispensers of treating chemistry, such as detergent, fabric softeners, or bleach can be activated manually or automatically at one or more designated points during a programmed cycle of operation.